The power within
by chloemcg
Summary: Blaze and her king, Silver, had always wondered what kind of powers their potential child would have. Psychokinesis, Pyrokinesis, a mix of both? But when their daughter, Iris, is born they try and help her find her abilities but what would happen if there is the chance looming over them that their child doesn't have any special abilities? Can Iris discover her strengths within?
1. Names

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog, especially not Silver or Blaze, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**The power within**

* * *

The Sol dimension was really peaceful and nothing could have been better.

Everyone in the kingdom was absolutely joyful since their king and queen ruled together quite fairly and had created a reign of harmony and, in spite of their king's heritage, they had grew to love and respect both monarchs. The kingdom of Sol where Queen Blaze and her king, Silver the hedgehog, had been relatively peaceful and and were eagerly anticipating an event that made everybody in the kingdom feel thrilled beyond belief:

The birth of the new heir to the throne.

The sun was setting and night was drawing in as the time for Silver and Blaze to bid their subjects goodnight was growing closer and closer.

There was a problem, though.

The queen was nowhere to be found.

Silver was a bit worried when he didn't find his wife, Blaze, in the bed where she should have been at the moment; she was nearing her eighth month of pregnancy and she shouldn't have been up and wandering about unsupervised.

He was searching for her high and low as he ventured down the hallway with desperation growing fear in his eyes. He was still trying to traverse the castle corridors and he couldn't help but find the fact that his own home was a labyrinth very infuriating and he even muttered crossly beneath his breath while he lumbered down the hallway, his eyes wildly darting around to catch a peek of his wife.

Where could she be?

The hedgehog decided to check the nursery where the baby would eventually go to sleep and play in.

That was the only place where Blaze would like to hang out.

The only reason he hadn't checked there yet was because he had been really frantic in trying to find her and, even though he had asked every maid and butler and other staff if they had known where she had gone and they hadn't seen her and the nursery was the only logical place left. Plus, he had begged her not to leave the castle without him or an escort just encase she did go into labour right then and there so he doubt he had left the tower.

He kept wandering and wandering but it felt as though each speed-step was the slowest stride he'd ever made in his life —all the while, the platinum-furred hedgehog glanced around as he sped-walked around the palace hallways, trying to catch a glimpse of his dearly beloved.

He eventually made it to the nursery.

The hedgehog peered into the room after just opening the door so he could get a good look into the room.

The room was quite big and expansive; the floors were made of carnelian while the walls were tall, high and made of marble. The huge room had a small compact wardrobe stuffed into one corner and there was a small changing table tucked into another corner, and there was a few special glow-in-the dark stones that rested on the window sill. The centrepiece of the room was a small cradle painted purple with a mobile hanging above it that had chaos emerald-like pieces dangling from it. There was a wooden rocking horse and, next to it, was a toy box that contained loads and loads of toys that the citizens of the kingdom had kindly donated to give to the new princess. There was a large window that doubled as a door that led out to a small balcony, a veil-like curtain hung from it and gently blew in the breeze that blew into the room.

Blaze was in the corner of the room.

She was seated in a rocking chair with a hand placed over her belly and she had nothing but love in her eyes as she used her foot to tip the chair back and forth in a steady rhythm. She seemed completely entranced on stroking her huge baby bump. She hardly seemed to notice her husband's presence until he came marching into the room with a look of panic written plainly across his face.

"B-Blaze! You had me worried sick! Why didn't you have someone help you?!"

Blaze was surprised and replied to his question, furrowing her brow at him.

"What? I can't go where I wish in _my _castle?" She asked with a hint of annoyance of being disrupted.

Silver tried to calm himself but he felt like a coiled spring of emotions and he was pretty sure that if he wasn't covered from head-to-toe in fur then his face would have become as bright red as a tomato with the tips of his ears blowing smoke. He felt as though his own heart was trying to force its way out of his chest and his pulse was stirring hard inside of him, the palms of his hands were seeping with sweat and shaking. His knees were trembling and the fur on his chest was bristling.

He felt a severe tremor crumble down his spine.

He exclaimed, voice still panicky, "O-O-Of course you can! But Wh-What if you went into labour suddenly and n-nobody was around to help!? What if you tripped over and landed on your stomach!? What if you, you, you-"

"**SILVER**."

Silver stopped ranting and looked over at Blaze whom had cut him off before he could go into a ramble. She had raised the palm of her right hand that contained a burning and crackling ball of flame. She had a stern note in her voice as she narrowed her eyes at her husband but she still somehow retained a patient expression as she folded her arms across her chest. Her tail was rigid due to irritation and she had stopped rocking in her chair.

An awkward silence brewed between the two of them.

It felt like time had slowed to a torturous crawl.

The king hedgehog looked at his wife and patiently awaited for her to break the ice.

Then she did.

Blaze closed her eyes for a second, calming herself as she then reopened them and locked her gaze with the hedgehog's and clasped her own hands together. In that moment she was the epitome of graceful whilst she spoke in a much calmer and patient tone of voice.

She was strict and to the point.

"Silver. I understand that you are fearful for our baby, as am I. Alas you also must understand that I am _not _feeble or helpless. I am not some queen that needs to be protected 24/7. I have been strong my whole life and our child shall be just as strong but you need to trust me." Blaze quirked a dubious brow at Silver, noticing that he seemed far calmer now, "Do you understand?"

The kingly hedgehog had this deflated look about him as he nodded, looking thoroughly ashamed. His ears dropped, his bottom lip quivered, his posture sunk towards the ground, and his five hair pieces wilted like unwatered flowers.

He even made a puppy-like whine.

"...Y-Yeah. You're right, you're right. It's a bit excessive, isn't it?" He frowned as he eyed Blaze sincerely, "Sorry about that, dear..."

Blaze rolled her eyes at her husband but she couldn't keep a smile from appearing on her show white muzzle; she knew that Silver didn't mean any harm and was simply wanting the best for their youngling and there was nothing wrong with that, but that didn't mean that she was willing to tolerate being treated as though she was a fragile flower that would fall apart if receiving even the softest of pokes.

She extinguished the flame in her hand and shook her head.

Seeing Silver look like a kicked puppy made her heart droop slightly.

She couldn't stay angry at him.

"Oh, alright. Come over here..." She sighed, beckoning him over.

Silver seemed to brighten a bit as he lumbered over to the cat still seated in the rocking chair and sunk into her waiting embrace as she furled her arms around him. She minded the cape he was wearing and the two shared a loving embrace that felt more like a reconciliation of a couple who just fought...even though they didn't, really.

The guardian of the Sol emeralds and the futuristic hedgehog didn't move for awhile, they just snuggled each other and said nothing as minutes ticked by.

It didn't take too long before Silver spoke up once again.

He peeled himself out of his wife's embrace and bowed at her feet by proceeding to drop to one knee.

"What can I get for you, my queen?" He put on his most faux and chivalrous voice and lifted his head and dutifully grinned. He was obviously ready to do anything he could to make his pregnant wife comfortable, and he started to throw out suggestions for what he could do and it was obvious to his wife that he was willing to do absolutely anything to make Blaze happy.

"Ya hungry? Need your feet rubbed? Want me to run to the market to get whatever your heart desires? Anything?"

Blaze couldn't help but giggle as her cheeks flushed scarlet and she placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her little burst of laughter. She felt so happy that she married Silver and she knew that Silver couldn't have been anymore dutiful and loyal and sweet than he already was and she was overjoyed to have such a loving and supportive husband.

"Just having you here is enough for me, Silver..."

Silver couldn't help but chuckle himself whilst he dropped to his knee and peppered a few little kisses on her swollen abdomen and, with each little kiss, the hedgehog felt his unborn son or daughter move and shift around inside their mother's tummy. Feeling the unborn life move around whenever his hand would be placed upon his wife's abdomen felt so strange to him but he also felt a huge and overpowering sense of pride and joy.

He couldn't help but look up at his dearly beloved adoringly with his eyes shimmering.

"For you, my love, I'd fight against the world..."

Blaze bent down while Silver leaned up until the two felt their muzzles meet; they closed their eyes and they shared a sweet, tender kiss together. It was a wonderful moment and neither of the couple ever wanted to be pried apart since they adored one another so much.

Silver could even felt his tail wag out of happiness while Blaze's tail swished out of contentment.

The former turned back to his wife's baby belly and started to lightly tickle his wife's tummy and he planted an eskimo kiss on it, and then his mood brightened up to the point where it seemed absolutely impossible to tell if he had actually broken the limit of how joyful one could be, and he spoke in a sappy honeyed tone.

He felt his heart almost explode.

"Awww! Cootchie-cootchie-coo, dada wuvs you, yes he does!"

Silver's chuckled again, feeling absolute joy at feeling his child move around in Blaze's stomach. His child was going to be so powerful and he couldn't wait...but then he had to wonder what kind of abilities he or she would be able to wield? Of course he didn't care yet he couldn't fend off the curiosity that started to plague his mind.

He lovingly nuzzled the cat's swollen stomach and cooed.

"I wonder if they will be able to control fire or have psychokinesis?" He voiced his thoughts.

Blaze nodded her head in agreement, clearly had the same thoughts as he did. The thought had crossed her mind a few times before but she didn't wish to dwell on it until the child was actually born as to cause herself to get more excited and would have to use all of her patience and self-restraint.

The questions crossed her mind regardless:

Would the baby have Pyrokinesis or Psychokinesis? Would they have a mixture of both abilities? Would the baby have a totally different ability? Would they have any abilities at all?

The lilac cat queen felt her ears perk up when she finally let her mind refocus itself so she could be fully invested in the conversation and found that she had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed that Silver had dismissed the thought completely and had changed the subject.

"Y'know, Blazie, I think I have an idea of what to name them if they're a girl." He declared.

Blaze looked down at her husband and looked at him with a patient yet curious look on her face. She was curious as to what this suggestion would be because she had been pondering of a good name and she did actually have a few ideas and she was really intrigued as to hear his suggestion.

Silver smiled up at her and spoke, quietly.

"Iris."

Blaze thought about that name. Iris. It was a lovely name, admittedly, and she could feel her heart swell with warmth. She couldn't help but let the name bounce around in her head and she tilted her head to one side in pure confusion and let her gaze lower on her huge abdomen, and looked down at her husband. She repeated the name and let it roll off of her tongue —not only to experiment the name vocally but to also ask Silver why that name of all names?

"Iris?"

Silver nodded and explained his choice of suggestion, a ginormous smile spreading across his muzzle.

"Yep. It sounds like a pretty name, I think."

The king and queen of the Sol kingdom felt so cheerful and excited about their coming bundle of joy and couldn't wait until they became parents, however they felt really nervous about being parents. Would they be any good? The pair didn't have a single solitary idea what kind of abilities their baby would have yet they had a feeling that their child would be very powerful.

Blaze rubbed her enlarged stomach and Silver placed his hand on top of hers.

They just couldn't wait to meet their little boy or girl.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another Silvaze fic and I hope you enjoy it, this is going to be a tad longer then my other few fics.**

**Its basically about my Silvaze child and the powers she (probably) ****has.**

**Don't forget to fave and review.**

**-Chloemcg**


	2. Iris: part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog, especially not Silver or Blaze, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**The power within**

* * *

_A month later..._

Queen Blaze the cat threw her head back whilst she moaned loudly in pain.

She had the power to control flames with her mind, served as guardian of the Sol emeralds, had fought monsters in an apocalyptic nightmare of a future, got sent into a dimension where she was stuck in limbo for a few years, fought a gigantic fiery deity that she had to seal within her, she fought robotic pirates and had went on more adventures.

_This_ was one of the most hardest and excruciating forms of torture that she had ever been forced to go through.

Child birth.

She had gone into labour hours ago and she couldn't help but curse the horrendous timing because she would have loved this to happen when her husband was actually around. She couldn't help but wonder if Silver was on his way back right at that moment, he was due to arrive back the next day from a trip and she really wished that he had been back at that moment.

The cat had wanted for the baby to come later but not even she could control those things.

She had tried her best to stay calm and to not scream the castle down and it was really hard, especially when she felt such pain.

Yet she couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt as she felt sad that the love of her life could not be there for the birth of their child. She knew how Silver was ecstatic with the news of him going to be a father and seemed way more confident then he was on his coronation day where he was crowned king, heck he even seemed overwhelmingly thrilled at the prospect of parenthood. As far as she knew, her husband adored children and would use his psychokinesis to make their day a bit more fun as he made them gently glide through the air.

She was happy that Silver was excited...but she couldn't deny how nervous she was as she feared about being a bad mother —alas she had tried not to let any of her anxiety show itself.

A million thoughts raced through her mind as she grit her fangs to try and stifle a scream of pain.

What kind of mother would she be?

What if her child grew up to dislike her?

What would happen if she were to lose control of her emotions in front of her baby?

Where was Silver when she needed him?

Why did he have to go on a mission _right _before the due date!?

Blaze clutched her swollen stomach tightly, so tight that her claws had unsheathed and almost caused claw marks, but she managed to retract them just slightly to avoid that and she opened her mouth wide and clamped her fangs down on open air as her face contorted with pure agony.

She panted and puffed heavily, sounding like a train blowing smoke as she tried her hardest to focus on her breathing.

The lavender-furred cat could hear the midwives calling for her to push again, constantly reminding her to keep breathing and she could feel as someone —a third midwife— used a damp cloth to try and wipe away the pools of sweat accumulating around her face. Her throat was feeling as though it was trying to close up on her and her eyes became wider then saucers as she seethed in sharp breaths which caused her lungs to expand and shrivel like a pair of balloons.

Blaze hissed and panted hard as she kept at it, inspite of her torment, and internally scolded herself as the brutal pain ripped through her and she arched her back in response as her entire body went as rigid and hard as stone. She shut her eyes tight to prevent the flow of oncoming tears, but they slid out anyway, and let loose a howling scream that tore her voice box apart and

She was getting close to finishing this; after a long and brutal nine months, she was finally going to meet her precious child.

"Focus, Blaze, focus...!"

Blaze closed her eyes and just tried to breathe through the agony coursing through her.

She could do this.

It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside but she could do this.

The queen of Sol could feel sweat dampen her fur as she seethed through clenched fangs, her face completely contorted and twisted into the most pained expression in the history of anything. Her ears drooped and her bunches came out from their tie and had become thick, messy locks of "hair" that felt like thick reeds from her scalp and hung down in her face.

The agony was ever-increasing and she felt the pain intensify greatly, she begged to her ancestors that the pain would be over soon.

She hardly took notice as the palms of her hands started to glow with a red, hot fiery heat and it was obvious that the midwife had noticed and almost backed off from the labouring queen and that was when Blaze let out an ear-piercing scream, tears now cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls as the agony became more then she could bare.

Then the pain stopped all of a sudden.

It was a relief.

Blaze was shocked, she felt as though every last drop of energy had been siphoned from her. If an enemy was to attack right at that second then she was pretty sure that she would hardly have the energy to even conjure up some little spark of a flame to protect her subjects and herself. She could feel the bags sagging beneath her eyes.

What was going on?

She got her answer to that question a few seconds later when she heard it.

A shrill, high pitched, squeaky, mewling of a sound.

Blaze felt her heart stop beating at the sound. She breathed hard as coldness filled her body and some large black spots started to appear and make her vision foggy and create a shallow depth of field, she could feel her consciousness start to fade whilst her pulse stirred erratically and she could even hear as her heart pounded in her own ears.

It felt as though the string holding her consciousness together had been cut.

She tried to force herself to stay conscious by blinking repeatedly, she needed to stay awake for a bit longer. It was difficult and she succumbed to the need to close her eyes as sleep started to take a hold of her, but she wanted to know what gender her baby was.

She was going to hold on until she knew.

Her ears could vaguely pick up a voice —the midwife's voice.

"It's a girl, your majesty! Congratulations!"

_A girl._

_Her baby was a girl...!_

It was after hearing this that she finally allowed herself to fall unconscious to let her body rest from the pain that her body went through for the passed few hours. She needed to shut her eyes for a moment or two and then, when she woke up, she could meet her and Silver's daughter for the very first time.

About five minutes passed but it felt like the blink of an eye.

She heard the voice again, the midwife's voice, and it echoed throughout her entire subconscious. The voice carried a sweet and light but also hushed undertone that cut through her drowsiness like a hot knife through butter.

"Queen Blaze? I am sorry to awaken you, milady, but I think there is someone who wants to meet you."

Blaze dragged both eyelids open so she could wake herself up and she immediately focused on the blanketed bundle being carried in the midwife's arms, her ears perked instinctively when she heard the mewing of a kitten coming from said bundle and she found all instincts inside of her wanting to hold her little one.

Thankfully the midwife saw this.

Blaze felt her eyes well up with tears as she saw her sweet baby being handed to her, she didn't even hesitate as she took the bundle and held it close to get a better look to study her sweet youngling.

Needless to say, she was surprised at what her baby looked like.

The kit had a fur colour that was lavender with a hint of grey to it, with darker purple tints, she also had a pale peach muzzle that was almost white. She had a little black nose. She had a tuft of "hair" that was flame shaped right in between a pair of large cat ears and she had two pairs of quill-shaped bits of cheek fur on each side of her face, a short one facing upwards and a long one hanging downwards. She had a little green diamond-shaped jewel on her forehead, as well as little triangle markings on the backs of her tiny hands. A small cat tail poked out from a fold of the blanket she had been wrapped up in.

The baby actually looked like a perfect blend between her parents.

Blaze drank up every single detail about her daughter's face.

"O-Oh my goodness!"

The new mother gasped with joyful delight, her eyes watering as she brought her newborn closer to her. She was afraid to even move out of fear that her baby would break because she looked like she could shatter like glass, she was too perfect to be real. She pulled the baby closer and kissed her new daughter's forehead —she made sure to be careful about the little green diamond on her forehead as she done so.

Blaze guessed that the greenish gem on her daughter's forehead was similar to the red ruby on her own forehead.

The kit wrapped in the pink blanket squirmed a bit in her mother's arms, her teeny hedgehog/cat face was pinched and she continued to whimper softly. She kept making little kitten squeaks and mews as she seemed to try and writhe out of the older cat's grasp, but Blaze had fastened a tight hold on her precious new bundle.

Thankfully, she knew _exactly _what to do.

"Aw, my sweet little one...it's alright, mama's here." She murmured whilst nuzzling the sobbing kit with every ounce of affection she could muster. Her heart was as warm as her flames and had swelled to the size of a grapefruit, she could even feel as her soul —still alit with flames— brightened considerably.

Blaze closed her eyes softly while a low, soft purr rumbled from the bottom of her throat.

Not only did her mother do this with her when she, herself, was really young but she had also read somewhere that cat's purr to soothe their kittens. Her baby girl may have been half kitten/half hedgehog but it appeared that the infant was a bit more cat than hedgehog so Blaze found herself connecting with her precious babe.

The queen just marvelled at her sweet little bundle.

She was so entranced by her daughter that she hardly noticed someone else come in.

Marine the raccoon lightly pushed the door open and peered in cautiously. She'd came in after the midwife (whom left soon after Blaze started holding her baby) had come out of the room to inform her that she could come in.

The raccoon had decided to come and be there for the birth of Silver and Blaze's baby, mostly to be there for her friend but to also fill in the void for Silver's absence. Even though years and years of voyaging across the ten seas of the Sol dimension had grizzled her up a hint and made her more world weary than most, she still retained that childish enthusiasm and passion for mechanisms...and her strong Australian accent.

"B-Blaze...?" The orange raccoon called out, keeping the volume of her voice lowered, "Can I come in?"

Blaze took her gaze off of her newborn for a moment to look up at her dear friend, her eyes lit up like fireworks exploding in the skies. She had been so busy during the birth of the baby that she had already forgotten that her poor friend had been stuck outside of the room, waiting until she would be over the point of incinerating everyone and everything in sight.

She observed as Marine crept in but found herself half-sprinting/half-tip toeing over towards the bed. She stood right next to the nightstand with a look of cautious joy on her face, her eyes as soft as velvet and she looked as though she was about to cry hysterically out of pure joy.

The raccoon leaned over the sovereign cat and studied the bundle closely, keeping her distance a bit.

"C-C-Crikey, she's such an adorable lil' ankle-biter..." Marine sniffled, trying to keep her own emotions at bay as she looked at the baby. She leaned in closer and proceeded to deftly use one of her fingertips to oh-so gently brush along of the infant's chubby cheeks with in an attempt to tickle her.

"Ahoy there, y'little scallywag, I'm captain Marine! But, strewth, you can just call me "Aunty Marine" if ya prefer."

Blaze arched a brow at the raccoon.

"Aunty Marine?" She repeated, tilting her head to one side with a blank confused look.

Marine nodded and clarified, "Aye! You and me are kinda like sisters in m'book so I figured I could be her Aunty!"

Blaze pondered about this for a moment.

She had been friends with the Aussie-accented raccoon pirate since she was seven years old and she would have been fibbing if she had said that she didn't understand the logic behind Marine's words. But still, she couldn't help but find the "request" and everything a bit forward. She supposed that it would be fine, though, since Marine and her got along like fire and a wood pile. She couldn't hold back a soft giggle as smiled softly yet tiredly.

"I suppose that would be alright then."

Blaze extended her arms out so she could pass the tiny baby to the orange-furred raccoon, whom took the kit without another word (and that was a huge shocker too, considering what a chatterbox she was). She watched with tired happiness as Marine rocked the bundle to-and-fro with her eyes watering with gigantic tears? She observed the captain raccoon happily.

Marine cooed softly at Iris as she held her gently in her arms.

"What're youse gonna name her?"

Blaze smiled joyfully as the name her husband had suggested a month earlier had popped up in her mind —her heart was already swollen with happiness and, upon looking at her daughter for the first time, she had already decided that the name was absolutely perfect for the baby girl.

Her muzzle became bright pink as her cheeks turned bright red.

She answered the question.

"Iris, or "Rissy" for short. That was the name Silver and myself agreed on,"

* * *

**A/N: Heres the second chapter, this is where Iris is born.**

**Next chapter is where Silver meets his daughter and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please review and fave.**

**-Chloemcg **


	3. Iris: part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog, especially not Silver or Blaze, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**The power within**

* * *

The night had always been a calming time, sometimes it could symbolise the end of someone's life or it can mean the beginning for others.

This was a dark night in particular.

The skies of the Sol dimension were peaceful and the ocean below gently lapped —it was practically just as calm and still as the sky was. The skies were a deep and dark indigo/navy blue colour and were dotted with teeny twinkling stars that shined bright. The starlight shone brightly as the moon was absent for the night, probably giving the night some illuminance elsewhere.

The nighttime in the Sol dimension was extraordinarily spectacular.

Sometimes even the stars arrange themselves in a peculiar pattern and would shine with a bright purple aura.

King Silver had been away on a negotiations trip to another kingdom not so far away, thus he was absent during his own daughter's birth. He had been more anxious then anyone about the birth of his child yet the second he heard it had happened made him rush back so he could meet his newborn. He normally just left the political stuff to his wife but when Blaze got a summons for a conference saying that she had to leave to the kingdom of Sol.

Given his wife's delicate "condition", the hedgehog couldn't let her do too much travelling to other kingdoms just because he had trouble not starting wars with other countries. While the job was harder than he had thought, he was happy that he (at least) didn't hurt the alliances his wife and her family had made for the good of the kingdom.

The futuristic hedgehog could not wait to see Blaze and see if their little bundle of joy had arrived yet, he really hoped so. It would be like an early Christmas surprise or something...but at the same time, if she hadn't had the baby then it would have meant that he could be there to meet his little boy or girl.

Yet, even though he was anxious, he didn't want to miss anything when it came to his family.

It was very late by the time he had arrived back.

The moon was high in the sky and the lights were sifting and flowing against the night sky.

Silver hefted himself into the room through the bedroom window, landing on one knee and using the palm of his right hand to keep it stable. He looked around, glancing at his surroundings as he tried to see if his wife would be in the room. He was well aware of how the window wasn't the best way to enter the castle but he knew that if he went through the front door then it would just be a hassle since the staff would probably make a huge deal about it and all he wanted to do was to simply spend some quiet time with his wife and enjoy being by her side.

Silver stood back up from his knelt position on the floor and took a quick survey of his surroundings.

The room was quite dark so he had to squint his eyes to see whilst using some of his power to light one of the tips of his fingers with an illuminating turquoise glow.

The light helped a bit as he glanced to his left and smiled softly at what he saw:

Blaze was fast asleep and laying in the king-sized bed that both she and Silver shared as she slept peacefully, her graceful form nicely tucked beneath the rococo-styled black covers. Blaze was fast asleep and her bunches spread all across the pillows of the bed —she had completely buried herself beneath the blankets and duvets of it, the only thing of the cat that was even remotely visible was her face that only just peeked out from the blankets.

Silver stood from his crouched position on the floor by the window and meandered straight over to her bed, making sure to keep his footsteps as light as possible as to not disturb her. He leaned over the bed, looked down at her slumbering form and he watched her with a soft smile.

She was more than likely exhausted after giving birth earlier.

Silver could have stared at his wife forever, she was just so lovely and beautiful.

The futuristic king hedgehog's heart would pound in his chest each and every time he saw her and he recall the very first time he laid his eyes on her.

Of course, at first, he didn't really understand why his heart would beat so hard whenever he gazed upon the cat flame former princess and was in a heap of denial so he didn't get that what he was feeling was love. He just saw her as a friend to be honest. But then, the very same day when Blaze had sealed Iblis inside of her and vanished, he discovered that what he felt for her was more then a mere friendship.

It wasn't until both him and Blaze reunited that he had confessed his love for her and Blaze confessed that she had a gigantic crush on him since they met.

That was one of the happiest days of his life.

He sighed tiredly as he bent down, placed his hand gently atop her head, minding her bunches, and placed a soft kiss on her head. He could feel the warmth her body was emitting when his lips made contact with the top of her head and it made him, too, feel warm with adoration for her.

"Sleep well, Blaze..." He spoke softly, his voice a whisper.

But that was when a high pitched sound caught his ears.

It made his ear twitch.

Upon instinct, the hedgehog whirled on his feet and turned to face a small cradle he hadn't even noticed before —it was a few steps away from the bed and it looked surprisingly simple, considering that this was serving as the little princesses bed until she had grown up enough to move into her own room.

Without a second to even hesitate, the hedgehog walked towards the cradle and slowly peered inside.

What he saw was the cutest little ball of light purple/greyish ball of fur ever.

The small hedgehog/kitten hybrid was wrapped in her pink blankets and she had tears swelling inside her eyes, which were closed with sleep, those same tears streaming down her muzzle and chubby cheeks. Her own tail curled around her.

"Heeeeey..." He said in a slow, hushed voice.

He reached into the cradle and scooped up the infant, accommodating her in his arms.

He could feel his heart warm up inside his chest as tears started to well up in his eyes and his mouth formed a squiggly smile on his muzzle, his lower lip quivering as he tried his best to contain the overpowering emotions he had felt.

The teeny kit mewled softly as she seemed to stir in her father's arms as she looked up at him for the very first time.

"H-Hey there, little one..." Silver sniffled, blinking back tears.

He had never felt so happy to hold an infant, especially _his_ infant, it felt so strange to hold something so small and dependant on him. It was as if his whole universe had changed at that moment. Not only was the centre of his world his wife but it had developed so that his daughter became included in that too. He blinked back most of the tears pricking at his eyes and brightened himself up as he suddenly became quite jovial.

Blaze and himself had decided that "Iris" was the name they were going for, if their child happened to be a girl so he knew his child's name.

He smiled cheerily, albeit tiredly, as he raised the baby and kissed his infant daughter's forehead.

"You must be Iris! Nice to meet you, I'm your daddy." Silver spared a quick glimpse for his wife whilst turning his body towards the direction of the sleeping queen in the bed so the kit could see. He felt unable to feel prouder then he ever had before and he whispered to the newborn kit in his arms. "I guess you've met your mother already."

Then the hedgehog smiled sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you first came, sweetheart, but I'm here now and I promise that I'll help raise you the best I can."

Iris's whole body vibrating as she purred in contentment.

Silver's eyes watered yet again.

"...I can't believe...h-how gorgeous you are, my sweet baby girl...!"

Then the moment was wrecked.

The baby cooed softly as she lay in her father's arms, she grabbed hold of Silver's chest fur...and yanked it.

Hard.

Silver cringed hard in pain, biting his lower lip and holding his breath to try and hold back the scream of pain building up in his throat. He felt his eyes water slightly as he looked down at the giggling infant he was cradling in his arms. Using one finger, he gently pried his daughter's chubby fingers off from his chest fur.

"Okay, Rissy, I think that's enough pulling on that for tonight."

Iris seemed to understand what her father was telling her and just giggled quietly, her tail swishing with enthusiasm. She squirmed in her blankets —they still restrained her for the most part but she

Silver shuffled the small kittenhog into one arm.

"Wanna see something cool, little princess?"

He took his daughter's idle cooing as confirmation and he closed his eyes, let his hand become engulfed in a bright turquoise glow, and all at once a few objects started to move around in the air with that same glow. It was like a magic performance and it was awe-inspiring, observing such a thing was amazing.

The kit gurgled excitedly, reaching out (or trying to) for the turquoise glow that made all the objects float around the room.

The new father heard a soft moan from across the room and stopped using his powers to levitate items around and, as he ceased using his telekinesis the objects slowly set down on their rightful places and out of the way. He noticed his daughter's gaze turning to his wife again and he looked over, too, and smiled sympathetically.

Silver still felt bad that he couldn't be there to support his dear wife earlier due to the fact that he was on a very important mission. Didn't make him feel all that great, "Poor Blaze, she must've worked so hard. Nice to see that she's getting all the rest she needs..."

He looked down at the little hedgekitten in his arms.

"Why don't we let mama have some rest? Papa wants to show you something..."

Silver wandered straight towards the window and opened it up —the instant he did the cold air flowed into the room and it caused a bit of coldness to encase the bedroom, the platinum-furred hedgehog trembled a bit due to being exposed to the chilled air and his ears flattened a bit against his head. He felt as the bundle in his arm trembled, too, in the air and it took only a minute until he had fully acclimated to the cold breeze that crept into the royal bedroom.

He, using his psychokinesis, took to the air.

Silver had always gotten used to using his psychokinesis to soar across the night sky and he had always gotten used to absorbing his surroundings, whether they be the hot and flaming atmosphere of the apocalyptic world he had grown up in or the chilled and relaxing world that he had learned to call home. At first, he couldn't fly for long periods of time out of fear or exhausting his mind and powers but he had learned over the years to extend his usage just a bit.

He flew a short way to the castle tower rooftop and sat comfortably upon the roof tiles.

He exhumed a deep breath from his lungs as he cast his gaze up to the calm skies.

The hedgehog reclined back and cuddled his little girl as they both stared up at the stars above them and Baby Iris relaxed in her father's loving arms with her tiny hands trying to escape the confines of the blanket that had been wrapped tightly around her.

The kitten squeaked and sobbed as her mewling started up again, probably due to the cold.

Silver looked down at his babe and bounced the bundle up and down in his arms as he shushed her.

"Shhh, shh, shh, shh..."

Iris sniffled and huffed her breaths in and out, her eyes closing softly as her adorable eyes moistened. One of her ears twitched and she seemed to snuggle up in the blankets she had been wrapped up in. Silver wrapped the blankets a little more around his daughter to let her have a cocoon of warmth so she could be nice and warm and not have too much coldness.

Silver raised the kit to his chest fluff, hoping to also heat her up, and he returned his gaze to the sky above.

"See those lights, Rissy?" He asked, vaguely noticing Iris' own eyes lifting up to the sky too, "Those are the lights of our home. You are the heir of the throne to this kingdom, the princess, and your mother is the queen and me...well, I'm actually somebody who protected the future —that's not important, though. Everyone in the Sol dimension loves you almost as much as both your mama and me."

Silver knew his daughter probably wasn't understanding a word he was saying, and he asked himself why he was doing this right now. Perhaps a foolishly sentimental part of him had wanted her to sort of understand the importance of what he was saying with that same naïveté that had stuck with him for all of these years (yet it was still the same thing Blaze liked about him) but, at the same time, he wanted to tell his baby this now so she could hopefully know how much he loved her.

The futuristic hedgehog smiled lovingly down at his daughter as he tickled the kit's tummy, causing her to let out a flurry of giggles, which sounded more like squeaks.

"Everyone has a light shining inside of them, so do your mother and me, and I'm sure you do too."

Silver then had to wonder what powers his darling daughter would have? What sort of person was she going to grow up to become? Hopefully she was going to be as disciplined yet kind as her mother but also have a trait from him, perhaps his trusting in people or maybe his hopeful optimism? He could practically envision his daughter sitting on the throne when she was all grown up and being a magnificent ruler...

The possibilities were endless!

He could feel his heart skip a beat of merriment at the thought.

He just hoped that he could protect her future like he tried to protect his own, though.

But then...

"A-Ahhh...ACHOOOOO!" The kit let out the biggest sneeze that was probably ever recorded.

Silver looked down at her in bewilderment and grimaced slightly. He hadn't heard such a loud sound come from something so small before and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was going to catch a cold or something, he really hoped not.

"B-Bless you..."

Iris seemed to immediately grow tired after her sneeze and snuggled deeper into her father's chest, purring lovingly, falling fast asleep.

Silver murmured as he cracked an awkward smile as he stood up to get ready to head back inside and to try and get some rest.

"Night night, sweetheart..."

* * *

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of "The power within", where Silver meets his daughter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the fic.**

**Please don't forget to review and fave.**

**-Chloemcg **


	4. Coming home

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog, especially not Silver or Blaze, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**The power within**

* * *

It had been about a year since princess Iris had been born and everything was as hunky-dory as ever in the kingdom of Sol; the kingdom was thriving and everybody was happy.

The subjects adored their new princess and made it a point to ask after her welfare every time they held an audience with their queen Blaze (Silver normally just stayed back to babysit Iris while he left Blaze to do the official stuff since she didn't feel that he should have been obligated to unless it was an emergency).

It was quite sweet to be honest...

Both parents felt blessed that the subjects of their kingdom cared about their daughter so much.

But there was something that both Silver and Blaze couldn't help but wonder about:

What powers would their daughter have?

Silver had psychokinesis and Blaze had pyrokinesis, it was a wonder what kind of extraordinary abilities that left their daughter with. Would she be able to levitate fire? Would she be able to create a new breed of flames? Would she be able to lift stuff and use telepathy? Would she have a different power entirely to them? She would be powerful, no doubt about that, but what powers did their child inherit from them?

When _would _they find out?

It was a wonder that bothered both Silver and Blaze.

Silver was sitting in the nursery as he sat on the bright pink carpet and Iris giggled delightedly as she sat on her father's knee, being bounced up and down. He had been left to take care of Iris and he seriously enjoyed his role of fatherhood. He took to it like a duck to water and he loved every millisecond of it, even though he didn't sleep much.

He loved his kitten so much.

Both Silver and Blaze loved her with every single fibre of their being.

They made sure to show their little princess how much (but they were also _very _careful not to spoil her) they loved her every single day and even took her out sometimes to socialise with some of the people of the kingdom. Sometimes Blaze or Silver would have to leave to go on trips to other neighbouring kingdoms to try and keep a tight alliance with the other monarchs of the Sol dimension —it was mostly Blaze having to leave on trips due to her more royal and traditional upbringing, though.

This was the case now, actually.

Silver kept on bouncing the giggling kitten for a few more moments before he decided to cuddle with his small kitten as he tried to elicit laughter from her by pulling various funny faces. He stuck his tongue out playfully at her and used his finger to tickle her cheek, but as delicately as possible as his fingertip brushed the side of her muzzle.

Iris cooed and squeaked as she enjoyed the delightful form of torture.

"You're so cute I could eat you up...!" Silver crooned lovingly, "You're such a smooshey-mooshey lil' potato! Yes you are!"

The infant kicked her podgy little legs with delight as she lay in her father's arms comfortably

Silver kept happily playing with the hedgecat kitten and enjoying it immensely, he even used his psychokinesis to make both her and her toys float in midair. He always loved using his telekinesis to play with his daughter and it made his heart swell with joy each time he'd see her smile and laugh. She loved seeing things float and would reach out to grab for them but wasn't old enough to start making a proper grab for things yet so reaching was all she could do right now.

Iris watched her father with large and intrigued eyes as he kept on trying methods to make her laugh.

...That was until she started whimpering out of nowhere.

"Huh?" Silver cocked his head to one side in confusion, "Hey, what's going on?"

The kit's eyes filled with tears and a few sobs slid from her throat, her gaze fell to the ground.

The futuristic hedgehog had a feeling he knew what the matter was. He had noticed that the baby girl would glance at the nursery door occasionally, as though waiting for someone, and she also tended to whine a bit when her mother was absent for a conference.

There was only one person who could earn such sadness for the kitten.

"Awww, does my whiddle Rissy miss mama?" Silver cooed, frowning.

Iris's reply was a momentary glance up before she looked down again, her ears drooping and her sudden lethargy increasing dramatically. She whimpered softly as her eyes swelled up with tears. She curled up into a ball of chubby adorability as her tail swished and swayed in the air, she let out a little squeak of a sound and it almost sounded like a hiccup.

Iris' bottom lip started quivering as she stared up at Silver with the most pitiful look he'd ever seen.

That look could only mean _one _thing.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The hedgehog cried out as he wildly waved his hands out in front of his daughter in hopes that he could try and stop the inevitable bout of crying that was about to occur. His heart was pounding and his ears flickered back and his eyes darted wildly around the room as he sought out something that could prevent the kitten's outburst.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" Iris lifted her head and bawled, mewling, wailing and sobbing.

Silver panicked, his pupils shrinking and his muzzle paling.

He didn't know Iris missed her mother _that_ much!

His heart broke at this.

"C'mon, sweetheart, don't be sad! Mama will be back very soon I promise!"

The poor babe shuffled and sniffled, still squeaking and whimpering as her father readjusted her in his arms and tried bouncing her up and down to try and comfort the sobbing kit. It did nothing as the kit just kept right on bawling her eyes out with tears pouring down her little muzzle, her ears drooped as she squalled.

Silver started to get rather squirrelled about this.

He started glancing about the nursery nervously.

"Uuuuhhh...Ummmmm...?"

Then an idea hit him.

"Look! Look, look, look!"

The psychokinetic hedgehog used his powers to frantically levitate stuff in front of the baby but she didn't even seem to want to look at them. Many toys dangled over Iris' head as they were lifted by Silver's turquoise aura and danced around in the air idly, including a teddy bear that spun around with the help of hedgehog's telekinesis.

"Don't they look cool, Rissy?" Silver asked sweetly, a tight and frenzied edge in his tone, "Look at the pretty green glowy stuff!"

The baby hedgehog/cat hybrid seemed to stop screeching for a second as she looked up at the glowing floating objects, her childish curiosity peaked. But it didn't help much. Her lips continued to quiver as tears swam and pooled inside her giant and adorable goldenrod eyes. Her rather large cat ears had dropped to the sides and her tail coiled around her own pudgy little legs.

It didn't even take five more seconds before the tears spilled over and she started to whimper and sob again.

Silver sighed and hung his head.

"Huh, maybe not..."

_"Uuuuugh...I'm probably being a terrible parent right now,"_ He thought despairingly.

Silver shook his head in stubborn refusal.

He couldn't think like that right now, he needed to focus on the here and now. He needed to focus on comforting the crying kitten and not think so disparaging thoughts about himself because he knew that feeling sorry for himself would do and accomplish absolutely nothing.

He felt his heart flutter and his stomach churn with sympathy for the crying kit.

Silver's ears flattened against his skull as he stooped down, kneeling before the mobian hedgecat kit, reached forwards and grabbed Iris to pick her up while Iris sniffled and sobbed as she rubbed her face against her father's chest fluff, drying some of her tears. She kept whimpering as her father picked both himself and his child off of the floor and began to sway his body from side-to-side, rocking the kitten in an attempt to try and pacify her.

"Shhhh..." He hushed, his voice as soft as velvet, "C'mon, don't cry, I'm right here...shh, shh, shh, shh, shhhh...it's okay, it's okay."

"Silver? Iris?"

Silver's eyes widened and his ears twitched at the familiar voice call his name.

He turned around and saw none other than Blaze stood by the door.

The cat queen placed both hands on her hips and her tail flicked with agitation. Her eyes were narrowed and she had a look of impatience written on her face. She looked just as regal as ever and lovely as she always did; her golden honey eyes were slightly lit with the flames of motherly concern and frustration.

Silver felt relief wash over him and a smile bloomed upon his muzzle.

"B-Blaze, you're back...!"

Blaze didn't say anything but she gave him a stern glare with one brow raised and her arms folded sternly across her chest. She hadn't been away too long and she returns home to find her husband struggling to calm their screeching daughter and, while she did find the sight somewhat endearing, she just

"Iris missed you!" He said, hastening to her side before looking down at the snivelling kitten.

"Look, Rissy, mama came back!" The hedgehog picked his tone up and tried to sound merry in spite of his current (and rather) bedraggled appearance.

He didn't waste any time and passed the kit to his wife.

Blaze took the kit into her own arms so she could cradle her and hold her against her chest. She felt as the hedgekitten lovingly buried her face against her mother's chest and wrapped her arms as much as she could around her. The cat loved to hold her daughter, and she cherished each moment she could because she knew that she wouldn't be able to hold her like this forever.

She sighed, shook her head, and proceeded to lean forwards to leave a soft peck atop Silver's head.

Silver almost melted at the gesture of romantic affection as he swooned softly.

"So, Silver," She spoke, the agitation in her voice melting away like a pile of ice in the middle of summers day, "Did our little princess behave herself?"

Silver just chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

He couldn't believe that he had been having trouble looking after just one baby, he never in his wildest dreams considered how difficult it would be even if she _didn't _have powers yet...which he was everlastingly thankful for since the image of him chasing around a super powered infant just made his entire body cringe with a strange blend of fear and anxiety.

By now, Iris had calmed down completely.

The cat queen couldn't help but break into a fanged-smirk when she saw her darling daughter smiling back up at her. The fiery lilac cat smiled gently down at her daughter with as much love as possible as she started purring in an attempt to not only convey her joy at being able to cuddle her baby again but also in an attempt to keep her little Rissy from crying again.

Blaze shifted her daughter into one arm and conjured up a single small flame in the palm of her hand.

Iris started to babble and gurgle as she reached towards the small fire.

Blaze giggled softly at her child's intrigue.

"You like my flames, my sweet?" She asked.

Iris giggled and bobbed her head in a nod, all previous signs of sadness gone.

She seemed to like the gentle warmth those flames provided and the comforting scent of smoke seemed to bring her some more comfort. The small child just relaxed in Blaze's arms and basked in the gentle warmth of her brilliant flames and took in the comforting scents of her mother.

"You do realise that someday soon, Iris, you shall hopefully find the power that burns within you."

Iris just gurgled softly as she jammed her own thumb into her mouth and started sucking on it contentedly. She seemed content to be held by her mother again, relishing being by her and being in her comforting embrace.

The cat started to hum a soft, little melody.

She could feel as her precious daughter relaxed in her arms whilst she sung.

_"In the nightlight, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the preachers, all with their lies..."_

Iris' eyes started to droop sleepily, she started to curl up in her mother's arms as she yawned sleepily. She cooed and snuffled as she grew sleepy thanks to her mother's soothing and sweet singing voice that always calmed her and would usually lull her into a deep sleep. The kitten purred out of pure contentment as she started to sink deeper and deeper into slumber.

Blaze smiled as she rocked her daughter to and fro, swaying her body to try and get her daughter to sleep.

Silver took over singing.

_"...And I might know of our future  
But then you still control the past  
Only you know if you'll be together  
Only you know if we shall last..."_

As the lullaby finished, the two parents looked to one another with smiling faces.

Silver and Blaze then glanced back down at their little Iris and they each started to let their minds wander of as they thought about what sort of powers would she have when she grew up? Would she be able to spark fires or move stuff with her mind? What kind of person would she be when she grew up? What sort of princess would their small kit become?

Dreams of an absolution, indeed.

"...M-Ma-ma..."

Silver and Blaze glanced down at their daughter with disbelief.

Did they hear her...say something...?

She just said her first word!

She spoke for the very first time and, what was better, it was her saying something close to "Mama" and that was so awesome and adorable. Huge beaming smiles spread across their muzzles as they simultaneously bent down and kissed their little Iris' forehead a light kiss. Their hearts felt as though they were about to explode due to how much love they felt for their precious little princess kitten.

"We love you, our sweet baby..."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry this update took so long.**

**Heres a chapter of Iris saying her first words and her parents singing "Dreams of an absolution".**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Lets hope the next chapter doesn't take as long.**

**-Chloemcg **


	5. A princesses fears

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sonic the hedgehog, especially not Silver or Blaze, they belong to SEGA and not me!**

**The power within**

* * *

Silver nor Blaze could believe how fast the time flew by.

It was as if they all blinked and she had grown up into a cute-as-a-button three-year old; she was a spunky yet adorable little one who had an infectious little smile and she knew exactly how to make anybody happy.

But, on this particular evening, things had become rather monotonous.

Silver couldn't help but let out a yawn as he sat at his desk with a pen clasped in one hand.

The futuristic hedgie felt a complete mix of boredom and fatigue as he scrawled on a piece of paper, writing some notes. He had been put up to many tasks after taking on the role of king of the Sol dimension and out of the _many _jobs he had been put up to, writing down peace treaty on scripture was one of his least favourites out of them all.

Silver, ever since becoming king after marrying Blaze, bad fit into his new position as king like a well-fitting glove.

He was more a hedgehog of action rather than a hedgehog of strategic thinking —he left the thinking to Blaze as she was more calm and collected and could gather her thoughts better in a heated situation; but he couldn't stand writing notes since they bored him out of his skull and it reminded him of how much he had on his shoulders.

He couldn't lie and say that there were some aspects about his position that he strongly disliked

Sometimes this meant he had to write a treaty or two...

He exhumed a sign so deep that it almost completely deflated his lungs, his eyes slowly studying each and every word and paragraph that was scribbled on the piece of parchment that was in front of him. He felt his back harden as he slouched due to a mix of fatigue and frustration —his eyes felt droopy and he looked like a sloth that had been dragged out of bed.

He _hated _writing taxes...

"Daddy! Daddy!" A small voice hollered sweetly.

Silver's ears pricked up at the adorable high-pitched squeak.

He turned around to see a small lavender/gray-furred creature running up to him wearing a princess dress that was clearly far too big for her with the sleeves flopping about all over the place; Iris loved to play dress up —like every little princess, he guessed— and she also loved to play pretend and get her father in on the fun too with her charming yet irresistible adorability.

The futuristic hedgehog had to admit that the sight made his heart melt a bit.

Iris had grown up to have a fascination with everything princesses, she _adored _the idea of dressing up in pretty pink things and nice scents and loved hosting tea parties. She was like a slightly different Cream the rabbit but obsessed with everything princess and having a fascination with everything fiery and glowing.

She was a kind little kit who had her bossy moments but adored her parents to a fault.

"What is it?" Silver asked, trying hard not to let his squiggly smile betray the fact that he was totally trying not to squeal from the cuteness.

Iris giggled.

"Daddy, I 'vited to a dance at the ball!" She beamed whilst giving a ceremonious whirl on the spot. "I need a dance p'tner."

Silver couldn't fight back a smirk.

True there were downsides to being king, but at least he could be just what he needed for his little princess. He quirked a playful brow at her, an equally as playful note seeping into his voice as he questioned the giggling little kit.

"Oh really now? Would this dance partner be me, by any chance?"

Iris blinked incredulously for a lengthy few moments, appearing astounded by the inquiry.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't it b'you?" Asked the little hedgecat.

Silver flashed a playful smirk her way but he acted as if he was pointing out something incredibly important as he pointed one finger up and tutted at her. He loved to tease his little Rissy like this, such banter made things more fun for him.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna make Prince Charming jealous."

Iris' befuddled look darkened and she stuck her tongue out.

"Papa! Don't be siwwy!"

Silver chuckled, deciding that his daughter had enough of him taunting her like this, and he started to get out of his chair to oblige to his little girl's wishes...but then he recalled the _very _important paperwork that was still sat on the desk. He pondered for a moment; if he stopped doing it now, who knows when he'd be able to pick the boring paperwork back up again? Then he looked down at Iris who had the sweetest of smiles and the largest of eyes he had ever seen.

The quivering bottom lip made her look all the more endearing.

Was she _trying _to pour on the puppy dog look?

Silver tried to reason with his stubborn little three-year-old daughter.

"Weeeeell...you see, Rissy, daddy's got some very important paper work and-"

All his reasoning and resistance crumbled like bits of dried up clay when he saw how pouty his daughter looked. She was giving him the look of a kicked puppy and that was the look that he could _never _resist no matter how hard he'd try. He tried to steel himself for the guilt trip tactics Rissy knew to pull so well..._but he just couldn't._

Silver just gave a defeated sigh.

He knew what he had to do...

The futuristic hedgie proceeded to drop down on one knee to meet his girl on eye level.

"Okay then, milady..." The king hedgehog of the sol dimension said with a chivalrous bow of his head. "May I have this dance?"

Iris clapped her hands (which was difficult to do since they were hidden within the very long sleeves of her clearly oversized princess dress) and giggled joyously as she bounced up and down with excitement.

The futuristic hedgehog gently gripped her back with one hand while the other hand gripped on to both long sleeves of Rissy's gown. Iris smiled joyfully as she and her father began to sway and spin around the room, basking in both the moment and the imaginary music that played in both of their heads.

Silver gently balanced his daughter on his hip as he held the kit in his arms and began to sway her around in the air while he took gliding strides across the floor. The hedgehog looked into his daughter's eyes as her eyelids gave way and flitted open, revealing a pair of bronze/yellow-coloured irises. The little lavender-coated hedgehog/cat hybrid, meanwhile, giggled with delight as she was rocked side-to-side rhythmically in her father's arms.

Silver _loved _hearing his daughter laugh.

It was the one thing that would never fail to put a smile on his muzzle.

Silver dipped his daughter a bit before swooping her back up and clutching her against his over exaggerated chest fluff, letting her burrow her muzzle into it. Time seemed to slow down for the little princess and her father as they continued to dance around the room without nary a recollection where they were or what time it was.

It wasn't until Silver heard his daughter yawn that he was promptly brought back to his senses.

He didn't know what time it was but, given how dark it was outside the windows, he had to assume it was night and not only that but also Iris' bedtime. Normally she hated her bedtimes and would take drastic measures to evade it with all costs but, tonight it would seem that she would fall right to sleep with ease.

Iris yawned and started to rub at her eyes sleepily.

Silver smiled gingerly.

"C'mon, Rissy, its time for beddy-byes!" Silver chimed merrily as he carried his daughter off towards her bedroom.

* * *

Silver nor Blaze wasted no time in putting their little one to bed.

Little Iris, now clad in her little pink nightdress, lay flat on her back with her blankets not yet tucked around her. Her eyes were entirely focused on her parents —full of innocence and full of that sort of sweetness that only a child like her could have.

She didn't look droopy-eyed yet but soon that would hopefully change as it was way passed the small princesses bedtime.

Silver lifted his hand, a brightening turquoise glow surrounding the circular mark adorned on the palm. That same turquoise glow spread straight over to the edges of the blankets of his daughter's bed and proceeded to wrap itself around the small occupant of said bed, enfolding her small body.

Iris smiled as she let the blanket enfold her after she shuffled down into her bed and tilted her head back so it would thump softly against the pillow, minding her small back quills as she did so. She loved watching her father use his powers to make things glow and float, she found it so mesmerising and amazing to watch.

Blaze, in the meantime, directed her gaze to the small torch that was attached to the wall and then she snapped her fingers. Within an instant of doing so, a small but ever-growing flame flickered to life within said torch and burned brightly to give the room a calming ambiance. Her amber-coloured eyes were fixed firmly on the bright and healthy orange flame before she turned her head to glance over at the small kit in the bed.

The little hedgekitten seemed transfixed one the fire now but also had a downcast look on her face.

"Are you all ready for your sleep, Iris?" Asked Blaze, a regal but tender smile curled upon her muzzle.

The child nodded her head with a smile but the trepidation yet troubled look on her face remained.

It didn't go unnoticed by neither Blaze nor Silver; even though she would try and disguise her emotions (even at such a young age), she was very transparent when something was the matter and something was troubling her. Her ears splayed back and were droopy and a frown was threatening to sprout upon her small muzzle. It was a heart-breaking sight to see such worry on a little kitten's expression and it was a look that could shatter even the most hardened of hearts.

Before Blaze or Silver could ask her what the matter was, though, Iris decided to bring up her frets and ask her parents:

"Mama? Papa? Can I ask you something?"

Silver nodded.

"Of course you can, Rissy. What is it?"

Iris frowned and glanced down at her blankets with a forlorn expression.

"...Why can't I do glowy things?"

The saddened note in her tiny voice was quite palpable.

Silver and Blaze stopped what they were doing instantly.

They looked at one another with concern.

When the both of them were young themselves, their psychokinesis and pyrokinesis had set in to a point where (at least in Blaze's case) they could barely control it. They had their powers well in hand by the time they were Iris' age but they thought that, since they _both _had these powers, that maybe their daughter would have some sort of trait from the both of them regarding this...but she hadn't shown a single sign of supernatural abilities ever since she had been born.

Iris loved the idea of being just like her mother and father and especially loved watching them use their abilities...even though she couldn't do anything no matter how hard she tried.

It was clear that Iris was taking notice of this lack of special abilities and her parents would clearly see the envy on their little girl's face and neither of them liked seeing their daughter look so distraught over something she had no control over. They weren't going to tell Iris about any of this, though, as she was a tad too young to be too concerned about it.

Why didn't Iris have her powers yet?

Was there something wrong?

They didn't know but they refused to let Iris get worried by such things.

Blaze gathered her thoughts.

She didn't say a word as she sauntered over slowly, sat on the edge of her daughters duvet and looked at her with the most reassuring look she could muster. She didn't want her daughter to give up hope of not having something both her parents did and, besides, perhaps Iris' powers were still dormant inside of her and were awaiting the time for their wielder to unlock them.

"I am sure that your powers will come eventually, my sweet. You just need to be patient."

Blaze gently set a hand over the fiery-shaped tuft of "hair" that sprouted from atop her daughter's large cat ears.

"But...But what if I can't do glowy stuff?" Iris mewled, her eyes large and becoming moist with impending tears.

The young hedgecat was shushed by her mother whom started to stroke her baby's hair slowly but gently. Blaze gave her kit one of her most serious expressions as she lowered her vocal volume into a low and calming tone of voice that could quell any fears that one would have. She had mastered the art of motherly advice awhile ago and knew exactly when to utilise her skills and what she'd learned in regards to speaking to children.

"Shhhh. Sweetheart, even if you can't do glowy stuff, that won't mean we'd love you any less. Do you understand?" She asked.

Iris closed her eyes and leaned into her mother's soothing touch.

Silver watched from the doorway, a wistful smile blooming across his tan muzzle. He felt bad that his daughter had been feeling sad and he hadn't noticed sooner —what sort of father was he if he didn't notice his own child feeling down in the dumps? But he supposed that Iris probably had inherited her ability to conceal her emotions from her mother; the platinum-furred hedgie had a hard time reading Blaze's emotions as well...but still this wasn't an excuse for him to not notice when his precious kit was upset!

He hadn't thought much about Iris and what her abilities might be, though...perhaps Iris was just a late bloomer?

Silver blinked to snap himself out of his thoughtful state and watched as Blaze had picked up Iris and started to rock her back and forth in her arms, the kit was now struggling to stay awake as she was lulled by not only her mother's rocking but also by the soft sounds of her purrs.

Blaze didn't purr often, only to soothe and calm her daughter and if she was in a true state of bliss.

It was lovely and heart-warming to watch such a sight.

The queen of the Sol dimension held her daughter tight and close to her chest as she rocked her to sleep whilst she continued to let her throat vibrate, her eyes were soft and half-lidded as she never took her gaze off of her precious kitten until she had fallen completely into a sweet slumber. Iris' eyes closed and she started to breathe slowly but deeply as she finally let herself sink into the depths to the abyssal chasm of sleep.

Blaze's slow rocking came to a slow halt and she finally ceased her loving purrs.

She cradled her young kitten in her arms and proceeded to gently lower her and put her down so she was laying on her back. Her breathing was gentle and soft, otherwise she was unmoving and limp with a (for the most part) peaceful expression etched into her sweet little face.

Iris looked so innocent and adorable, especially when she slept.

After Blaze had put her down on the mattress, Silver once again used his psychokinesis to lift the blankets and then tuck them around the sleeping little girl.

The two watched with baited breath just encase she awoke from the movement but withdrew their breaths after she merely stirred before falling back to complete sleep again.

The hedgehog king and cat queen decided that this would be the time to slip out of the bedroom.

They both departed via the door and Silver and Blaze sauntered out into the hallway, making sure to walk a few steps so they couldn't risk being heard from the occupant within the room they had just exited through and a rather uncomfortable silence set in. A stifling silence brewed between the hedgehog and the cat as they both wondered how to broach the subject that was just brought up with one another.

This was a subject that _needed _to be discussed between them since it concerned their one and only daughter.

"Blaze..." Silver started, anxiously.

Blaze noticed her husband's nervous expression, she knew what he was trying to say.

"I know. I'm worried too."

Silver's gaze lowered to the ground.

A strong sensation of guilt swam through his veins as he also felt as a pang of that very same guilt hit him in the heart like an arrow in the chest. He didn't like feeling bad or worrying about anything, he just cared about making his daughter happy —especially in times such as these— and making sure that he provided enough for the family he had created for himself.

He knew that his daughter was strong but what if she started to feel inadequate due to her lack of powers?

The king and queen of the Sol dimension started their discussion.

"Since she's the daughter of someone who knows psychokinesis and someone else who can control fire with her mind, I would have expected her to at least have some power or something."

Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I know. Perhaps she is just a bit late and her powers have yet to manifest?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders and looked at his wife grimly.

"...But suppose those powers don't manifest? What're we gonna tell her? That she'll never get to make stuff levitate with her mind or make things catch on fire with a mere thought? What if she takes away from it that she'll be worthless?"

Blaze's face contorted with displeasure at the thought of her daughter's self esteem dropping to an all time low. She felt her gut knot up as she folded her arms tightly across her chest and avoided her husband's eyes, her ears drooping, and she felt her heart sink with despair. She regretted to admit it but she hoped that, if her child did inherit any abilities from her, she would rather she _never _did.

"But Silver, you know how _I _struggled with controlling my pyrokinesis when I was a kitten myself. I'd set things aflame with barely a thought. While part of me frets about the same things you do, another feels a shred of relief because maybe she won't have to struggle like I did."

Silver put a comforting hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Blaze..."

Blaze shook her head as she bucked up, trying to drag herself out of the pit of hopeless despair she had dug herself. She removed Silver's hand from her shoulder and tried to spare him a small smile of assurance that she would be alright and that she wasn't going to slip into a fearful state born from her childhood traumas.

"I'm...I'm alright, dear." She exhaled slowly. "Let's take this one day at a time. Until then, though, she is too young to worry about such things..."

Silver nodded, conceding that this was the best action to take for now.

Blaze smiled softly at him.

"Perhaps it is time we go to bed too?" She suggested.

Silver's frown turned into a small reluctant smile.

"Okay."

Without saying much else, the couple walked down the hall and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, everyone!**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update this fic, I've just been busy.**

**In this chapter we get some adorability regarding father moments from Silver and a few motherly moments from Blaze; will Iris get her powers? What will they be? Pyrokinesis, Psychokinesis, maybe a mixture of both?**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**-Chloemcg **


End file.
